Hector Ruiz
'''Hector Ruiz '''runs the diner and is the leader of the Electric Company. Personality He loves technology and is a healthy risk taker. He loves to play basketball and rap. But he seem also to be a ladies charmer because most fan of his club are girls like he show it in Out to launch Abilities He has the power to visually recall in minute detail anything that has occurred around him, much like a video camera, which often helps the Electric Company out of sticky situations. Because of this ability, he knows how to zero in on unnoticed details that can lead to important information that helps defeat the pranksters. He can also throw wordballs like the rest of the Electric Company. Relationships With Electric Company Members Jessica Ruiz He and Jessica get along surprisingly well even though they are siblings. Jessica sometimes acts like the older sister which slightly annoys Hector. Lisa Heffenbacher Lisa and Hector are obviously very close friends. Whenever Lisa says something a little bit strange that Hector considers "kooky", he isn't shy about telling her so. Surprisingly though, she doesn't seem to mind at all. Other times they are great friends. It seems they really might like each other in a relationship. Keith Watson Hector and Keith seem to have always been friends, and are both very competitive at basketball, as Keith thinks that he beat Hector at "Horse", but was a tie. Marcus Barnes Marcus seems to look up to Hector, who in turn treats Marcus like a little brother. Shock Shock and Hector get along very well, probably because they both work at the Electric Diner. Relationships With The Pranksters Danny Rebus Danny and Hector have a complicated relationship. Despite being on different "sides," they still consider each other friends like in "Oh, Danny Boy" when they team up for a ping-pong tournament and Danny admits that Hector is his best friend. However, Danny can easily change his mind and be out for revenge like in "Abra-Ca-Dabra-Ca-Green." Despite their differences, there is definitely a mutual respect and friendship there, even if it doesn't always look like it. In "Jules Quest." just like Jessica said in her song with her best friend at her surprise birthday party good friends good as gold. Annie Scrambler He does not really know her. But he's not really talking to her. So we don't know if their feeling is positive or negative. Francine Carruthers Like Danny, he doesn't like her. He finds her annoying and she does not like him either. she wanted to make his life for him and the others members of the electric company miserable. And she's proud to humiliated them. But actually what he doesn't know its she had a crush on him, and she is jealous that he show more interest in Lisa then her, that's why she humiliated him, she think they will be the perfect couple but the other members of the gang and Danny don't think so. Manny Spamboni Hector and Manny can't stand each others. Manny bullies him and the others member of electric company. They show no positive in their feeling. Gilda Flip Just like the others. He does not really know her and never talks to her. So it is Un known if the feeling is positive or negative. Trivia *From the start of season 3 and onwards, Hector owns the Electric Diner. *Hector was absent for half of season 2. Gallery IMG_20190729_151232609.jpg IMG_20190729_151234307.jpg IMG_20190729_151245314.jpg IMG_20190729_151246115.jpg IMG_20190729_151253450.jpg IMG_20190729_151311610.jpg IMG_20190729_151315825.jpg IMG_20190729_151319411.jpg Category:Electric Company Members Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rappers Category:Plug it In Category:WordBall Throwers Category:Protagonists Category:Power users Category:People with Powers Category:Brothers Category:Tomboys Category:Boys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Who where played by josh segarra